


Planning Together

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, S1, getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Skye plan for their quest.And have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Together

**Author's Note:**

> GAH!What am I doing???I am so unsure about the title,and this is the first title of this series I was stuck on.And I really,really hope it turned out good,because I am torn between patting myself on the back and wanting to hide under a blanket.  
> Also,possibly,it's ending too abruptly.

“I kinda have an axe to grind with the so-called Clairvoyant now.” Skye joked a moment later.

Coulson sighed and sat beside her.

“This is going to be difficult,Skye.We're going behind and around SHIELD,while appearing to be working as SHIELD agents.”

“Double-spying,huh?” she smiled softly.

“Sort of,yes.” he sighed again. “We have to make sure no one is spying on us and no one knows we spy on them.”

Skye reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Hey.We'll be fine.”

“I hope.Two agents spying on a spy organisation.” he said. “We got our work cut out for us,huh?”

Skye snorted beside him and Coulson smiled.

“Yeah.Yeah,we did.” she grinned.

“I...Skye...” he started.

“Yes?” she tilted her head to the side.

“I...dammit.” he mumbled. Skye smiled,amused and Coulson just leaned over and pulled in a tight embrace.

“Something tells me you are trying to tell me something important here,AC.But maybe,you're not ready for it yet?”

“It's not... _that_.Maybe I'm just scared I'll lose you in a different way.” he mumbled.

“You,lose me?Come on,Coulson.I held on long enough for you to save my life with the drug.I told you I am not leaving you alone,already.”

“Skye...”

“Hey.” she pushed his face up,so she could look into his eyes. “I got you,Phil.”

Coulson smiled.

“Yes.” he nodded.

“But.”

“But?”

“If we are to look for answers,you need to bust me out of here.” she grinned. “I was starting to believe Simmons is a vampire.And Ward was ready to treat me like a cripple when I said I wanteed to start hard training the moment I got out.”

“Just don't push yourself to the point you'd have to be on bed-rest again.” he told her.

“No ' _take it slow,Skye,you just recovered._ ' speech?” she wondered.

“I will tell you I am worried about you starting strenuous training so early,but there's no more GH.325 to magically save you.You are a SHIELD agent,even without the badge,you need to be prepared to protect yourself and others.”

Skye smiled.

“That's why I like you so much.You support my decisions,let me know that you care,without going 'protective tough guy' on me.”

“You were always so much braver and stronger than me,Skye.I couldn't be...”

“I know,AC.” she patted his shoulder.

“You will take care of yourself,right?” he asked her in a small voice,afraid he was overstepping.

“Yes.I promise.” Skye said seriously.

“I know,I know.I just...” he started.

“...needed to hear the words.” Skye completed.

“Yes.” he sighed.

Coulson looked up to see Skye smiling at him,like she was a little bit amused and a little bit charmed with him and it made him smile back at her,leaning slightly towards her.

Feeling bolder,and a little drunk on Skye,he gently cupped her left cheek and pressed his lips on her right,as close as he dared to her lips.

She didn't look too shocked with him though,giving him a look like she was proud of him.

 


End file.
